Conventional chairs and couches, and in particular upholstered chairs and couches, are relatively expensive to fabricate. Such conventional furniture typically includes a relatively bulky frame including springs or padding, which is covered with fabric. Fabric covered cushions are then placed on the covered frame. If damaged or worn out, such conventional furniture pieces are difficult to repair or re-upholster. Moreover, such furniture is relatively difficult to clean, and therefore has not proven suitable for many business environments, such as in health care offices or university or student settings. As a result, the comfort and aesthetics of the seating in many office and student settings is lacking.
Accordingly, there is a need for a chair that may be easily assembled, disassembled and reconfigured for storage or repair, and to alter the appearance thereof.